


Something Different

by dragon_temeraire



Series: It's casual. Really. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Bottom Derek, Pining, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles is having some trouble with this whole ‘casual relationship’ thing. Especially with Derek staying at his apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after Booty Call. Featuring sexting, a blowjob, and mention of bottom Derek.

Stiles is hot and tired, his feet already aching. Texting Scott isn’t distracting him enough, so he lets his thumb hover over Derek’s name, deliberating, before he presses call.

“Stiles,” Derek answers gruffly. He doesn’t say anything else, but Stiles knows he’s wondering why he’s calling on a Tuesday evening.

They usually only call each other for sex, and even that’s pretty much only on the weekend.

“Just thought I should let you know that I’m gonna be kind of short on my free time,” Stiles says breezily. “So I probably won’t be available this Friday.”

“Why?” Derek asks, his voice staying neutral but somehow also managing to sound put out.

“I had to drop off my jeep at the shop this morning. It’s gonna take like a week to fix it, which means I gotta ride the bus, or _walk_ home,” he says, disgusted. “Like I’m doing right now.”

“Why are you walking?” Derek asks curiously. “You hate walking.”

Stiles laughs. “You got that right. But the bus stops running at five, and my class doesn’t get out until six thirty. Hence, the walking.”

Derek makes a grunt of assent, so Stiles takes that as an invitation to continue.

“Which means that I’m going to waste a lot of the time I could be using to study, because I’ll either be waiting for the bus, or trekking the two miles to my apartment,” he sighs. “Which, with these heavy textbooks, is pretty exhausting. So I’m going to be spending a lot of time trying to catch up on my homework, probably mostly this weekend. Yay. But if I keep doing this, I might end up with thighs of steel,” he adds brightly. “Might improve my stamina—”

“I’ll do it,” Derek suddenly cuts in with a growl.

It makes Stiles smirk, because he knows he’s gotten Derek thinking about his thighs. “You’ll do what?” he asks, amused. “I haven’t asked you for anything.”

“I’ll drop you off and pick you up from school,” Derek says rather casually.

“Oh,” Stiles says, pleased. This day is looking up. “Awesome. So, are you going to commute from Beacon Hills every day, or…”

“I thought I might stay with you,” Derek says quickly. “If that’s okay.”

“Totally fine,” Stiles hurriedly reassures, hoping he doesn’t sound too eager. He’s just a little excited about the thought of Derek staying at his place, of Derek _staying the night_.

“All right,” Derek says, interrupting his imaginings. “I have some pack stuff I have to finish here tonight, but I’ll drive up tomorrow morning. You should definitely text me your class schedule.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Stiles says, a little out of breath. His shoulders are burning from the weight of his backpack. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

There’s a long pause, and he’s pretty sure Derek’s just hung up on him. He’s just about to do the same, when he hears, “Are you home yet?”

“No,” he pants. “Got a couple more steep hills to climb before I get there.”

There’s another pause, but it’s a lot shorter this time. “I saw your dad chewing out one of the new deputies today,” Derek says, sounding amused.

“Oh, yeah?” Stiles asks encouragingly. “Tell me what happened.”

Derek does, and then just keeps going, updating him on everything that’s been going on in Beacon Hills, and suddenly Stiles’ walk seems very short indeed. He’s almost tempted to do a couple of laps around his apartment building, just so he can keep talking to Derek.

Still, he doesn’t mind letting Derek hear the sound of the key in the lock. After all, this won’t be a typical week, and he won’t have to wait until the weekend to see him.

So he goes inside and runs himself a hot bath, and isn’t too disappointed when Derek tells him good night.

 

*

 

The next morning, Derek shows up an hour before Stiles’ first class, and takes a few minutes to carry his things in, setting them on the couch. He goes back downstairs for a second trip and comes back with a little smile, handing Stiles a cup of coffee and a muffin from the local place in Beacon Hills.

“Wow, I could get used to this,” Stiles jokes after he takes a sip, but Derek gives him an odd, hard look, so he doesn’t say anything else.

He gets a few bites of the muffin before Derek is ushering him out the door, asking what the best route to campus is. He gets them there in plenty of time, but Stiles doesn’t mind being early. He hands Derek the key to his apartment and climbs out of the car, barely resisting the urge to kiss him goodbye.

He’s in a good mood through all of his classes, knowing he gets to spend time with Derek later.

He’s right on time to pick Stiles up that afternoon, too. Stiles hopes Derek can’t hear the way his heart flutters when he pulls up to the curb.

He’s just really glad Derek is here.

 

*

 

“Wow, Stiles,” Kelly says the next morning, watching the Camaro drive away. “I didn’t know you had a hot boyfriend.”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles says, because he doesn’t actually want to deny it. “Sure do.”

“Is it a new thing? I haven’t seen him around before,” she says, walking with him toward the science building. They have Biology together.

“No, we’ve been together awhile,” Stiles says with a little smile. It’s not exactly a lie. They’ve just been…casual. “He lives in Beacon Hills, though, so I don’t see him as often as I’d like. He’s just dropping me off at school because my jeep is in the shop.”

“Wow, what a great boyfriend,” she says with a whistle. “You got lucky, getting a guy like that.”

“Yeah, I really did,” Stiles says with feeling, because he is lucky to have what he does with Derek. Even if it’s not everything he wants, he’s still happy to have _something._

 

*

 

“I bought some groceries,” Derek says casually as they climb the stairs together that evening.

“Awesome, thanks,” Stiles says, feeling his tummy rumble. “I know I was running low on some stuff. Do you want me to pay-”

“No,” Derek says immediately, before he can even finish. “I want you to eat something that didn’t come out of a box.”

“Ooh, does that mean that I get some of Derek Hale’s famous soup?” Stiles asks eagerly as he unlocks the door.

The scent that greets him when he pushes it open is answer enough, even without Derek’s little confirming grunt.

“Yes!” Stiles says delightedly, making a beeline for the stove. He’s just lifting the stirring spoon to his mouth when Derek pulls it out of his hand.

“It’s not done yet,” he says sternly, but Stiles can see that he’s trying not to smile. “And it’s just soup. What are you so excited about?”

“Dude, you hardly ever make it! So this is a _treat_ ,” Stiles says, grinning. “I’m even going to get out the matching bowls for this!”

“I’m honored,” Derek says dryly. “It’s going to be another twenty minutes, so you can stop hovering,” he adds, making a shooing motion.

Stiles laughs. “You’re the one hovering. I’ll just set the table, then I’ll get out of your way, and let the magic happen,” he says with a wink.

It might be because he’s standing over a hot stove, but he’d _swear_ Derek is blushing.

 

*

 

After the delicious dinner and quick clean up, Stiles sits at the kitchen table and starts working on his homework. Derek is sprawled out on the couch, reading a paperback.

Stiles is trying to get his assignments done, he really is, but he just keeps getting distracted.

Because Derek looks so _comfortable_ , so relaxed in his space, and Stiles can’t help glancing over, drinking it in. He wants to go over there, wants to touch Derek, wants to put his hands on him, and it’s not even in a sexual way. He just wants to lay on the couch with Derek, wants to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight.

He wants Derek to be his _boyfriend._

Imagining it makes his heart speed up, and Derek looks over suddenly, frowning. “You okay?” he asks, sounding concerned.

“I’m, uh, I’m fine,” Stiles says, clearing his throat and trying to think calming, non-Derek related thoughts. It’s more difficult than he expects, and he hopes he’s not blushing.

“Well, get back to work, then,” Derek says, smirking. “I didn’t pick you up from school just so you could slack off.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles grumbles, but he can’t help smiling.

He’s a little disappointed later, when Derek says he’s going to sleep on the couch, but its okay. If Derek went to bed with him, he probably wouldn’t get very much sleep.

 

*

 

It’s nice to be dropped off every day. Like, really nice.

Partially because he gets to sleep in—he doesn’t have to worry about finding a place to park, so he doesn’t have to leave nearly so early. And partially because he gets to experience Derek in the morning, looking soft and sleepy and warm.

It’s a real motivator to get out of bed.

 

*

 

Stiles glances at the clock, then pulls out his phone.

 _Hey, I’m working on a group project, so I’m going to be late. One of the guys is going to give me a ride home, so you don’t have to pick me up_ , he sends to Derek.

He joins back in on the argument about their presentation while he waits for Derek to text him back. He’s going to end up being here way too long, he just knows it.

 _k_ , is the answer he gets. That’s it, just one letter. Which is unusual to say the least, because Derek is something of a text elitist, and only ever responds in full sentences.

This bears some investigating.

 _What are you up to?_ He sends back. Maybe Derek is cooking or working out, or something.

 _Fun_ , Derek texts back moments later, and the message is followed by a picture that makes Stiles drop his phone.

He scrambles to pick it up and shield it in his hands, his mouth hanging open.

Derek must have held his phone directly over himself to take the photo, which gives Stiles almost the exact view he’d have if he was there, standing next to the bed.

In it, he can see Derek’s hand curled around his slick cock, lightly, teasingly. He’s obviously planning to take his time. There’s a light sheen of sweat on Derek’s abs, and he can just see the way Derek’s head is tipped back, his hips lifting off the bed. He bets that as soon as Derek put the phone down, he started fingering himself, too.

 _FUCK_ , he texts back, shifting awkwardly in his chair and hoping nobody else notices his…situation. He sets his phone down on the table, and takes a deep, calming breath.

It doesn’t really help.

This is going to be a long, _hard_ project to work on.

Fuck.

 

*

 

Stiles bursts through the front door, full of pent-up frustration and sexual energy. “Derek, oh my god,” he grumbles, stomping into the living room and dropping his backpack on the floor. He’s kind of pissed off, because he’s _still hard_ , and he’d almost resorted to jerking off in a public restroom, for god’s sake.

“I’ve been turned on for three hours,” Stiles huffs, hands already working at the front of his pants, because _damn_ is he tired of being constricted. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you were doing, about the fact that you were getting off _in my bed_ ,” he groans, because that had been so _hot_.

Derek stands then, grabs Stiles by the hips and pushes him down on the couch. “I didn’t know you were going to be there _that_ long,” he says, covering Stiles with his body. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles moans, automatically rocking up into Derek, who gives him a quick kiss and then says, “I’ve got you.”

He slides back, nuzzling Stiles’ neck before tugging down his pants just far enough to give him access. Then he dips his head down and promptly sucks Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles moans as he’s surrounded by wet heat, arching up desperately, his whole body trembling. He slides his hands into Derek’s hair, lets his fingers slip through the strands, trying to ground himself.

Derek’s having none of it, though. One of his hands trails up under Stiles’ shirt, nails scratching gently across his stomach, while the other one slips behind Stiles’ balls, his thumb pressing firmly there.

Stiles bucks his hips, caught between the two sensations. “Derek, _fuck_ , I’m not going to last,” he pants.

In answer, Derek just sucks harder, making a growling sort of moan as he does. He teases Stiles’ nipples, then slides his hand down to curl around Stiles’ hip, gently holding. But Derek doesn’t try to restrict his motion, just bobs his head with the little thrusts Stiles can’t help making.

Then he suddenly pulls off, eyeing Stiles speculatively for a moment. Stiles just stares, breathing hard, his cock twitching, and wonders what Derek is planning.

Derek smirks and then ducks his head back down, sliding the tight ring of his lips slowly over the head of Stiles’ cock, and it almost feels like Stiles is fucking him. It makes him shiver as Derek takes him in, makes his thighs clench at the sensation.

Derek’s tongue pushes up against the underside of his cock, just as his fingers begin to put pressure against Stiles’ hole, and his whole body jolts.

He gasps as Derek starts to work his tongue with firm, sweet strokes that make his whole body tighten in anticipation. He’s so, _so_ close. He rocks desperately into Derek’s mouth, body aching with need.

Derek just keeps increasing the speed, faster and faster, until Stiles finally goes over the edge. His hands clench in Derek’s hair, back arching and hips jerking hard as he finally comes. His whole body spasms as Derek keeps sucking him through it, sending waves of pleasure through him as he shudders and pants.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles gasps as Derek slowly pulls off, giving him one last lick. He takes a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart, and pulls Derek up to kiss him.

“Did I make up for it?” Derek asks, a little smile curling up the corner of his mouth.

“Hell yeah, you did,” Stiles says with a grin, kissing Derek more deeply, tasting himself. “You want me to take care of you?” he asks, because he can feel Derek’s hard cock pressing against his hip.

“Not yet,” Derek says, curling his arms around Stiles’ waist. “I did leave myself prepped, though, in case you felt up to fucking me later.”

Stiles groans at the thought, lets his hand slide down to cup Derek’s ass. “Oh, I’ll definitely be up for it.”

 

*

 

Sadly, the mechanic calls two days later, tells him that the jeep is ready. Derek takes him to pick it up that evening, then leaves the next morning.

Derek hesitates by the door, and Stiles drags him into a hug, says, “Thanks, I really appreciate you doing this.” He doesn’t say _I’m going to miss you_ , because he’s pretty sure fuckbuddies don’t talk like that.

Derek hugs him back just as tightly, says, “Sure, anytime.”

Stiles slowly lets him pull away, though he doesn’t want to. “I’ll see you this weekend?”

“Probably,” Derek says with a little smile. “Unless there’s trouble.”

“Yeah, there’s always that,” Stiles sighs.

Derek lingers in the doorway for a long moment, then darts in and gives Stiles a quick kiss. Before Stiles can blink, he’s gone.

He leans out the door with wide eyes, and watches Derek disappear into the stairwell.

Well, that was unusual.

Still, he’s already looking forward to the weekend. He’s got _plans._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (And yes, there WILL be a third part to this)


End file.
